Rediscovering the Past Wolverine Story
by ddspeed2000
Summary: This takes place after Wolverine Origins. Wolverine X OC. Unfinished story because the other person stop talking to me so it won't have an ending. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T COMMENT. No Sex Lots of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and Part 1**

**Introduction and Characters**

What happens at the end of wolverine origins when Logan looses his memories and Wade Wilson turns into Deadpool? Well two girls who have never met are going to find out what happens when the professor sent Adria to find Logan to see if he would come to the school to try to get his memory back? and Wade would be lost without Stryker and would be trying to hunt Logan down since it was his last order to kill Logan, so Danielle could be try to help/break him of that and get him to be his own person again before being Stryker's experiment.

_**Wolverine X OC**_ -

**Adria**

**Gender: **Female **Age: **22

Personality: sweet, caring, understanding, flinches when touched, but is getting better Powers: invisibility, levitation, can create illusions 

Past: Parents became abusive when her powers began to surface at age 7. When she was 17 Professor Xavier discovered her and she was brought to the school where she finally was able to make friends and become less afraid. After having control of her powers she travels the country, finding new mutants and bringing them to the school if they want to. She always wears long sleeved shirts and long pants or skirts to hide the scars and burn marks. 

Other: she is mute and always has a notebook and pen with her in case people don't know sign language. She keeps to herself mostly, but is good friends with the Professor

crush: Logan/Wolverine

**Wolverine/Logan Story**

Logan sat on a stowed in some down town bar running his fingers over his dog tags going over what had happen on the island he somehow got on and was lucky enough to get off of by Remy and his helicopter. Logan had convinced Remy to leave him after he was back to the main land due to not knowing who he was or who himself was or how he was able to make metal claws come out of his knuckles. He sighed to himself as the bar tender put a bottle of beer next to him.

Adria pulled her hood closer over her head as she tried to doge the raindrops. Stupid weather, she thinks to herself as she ducks into the nearest warm place she could find to wait out the small storm. Doing her best to ignore the stares of the men in the bar she made her way to the counter and sat on the last available stool. Pulling out a notebook she quickly wrote -Hot chocolate, please- when the bartender came over and asked what she wanted. As he went to get it she pondered where to search next for this guy she was supposed to be looking for and continued to think as she sipped her coca.

Logan took a drink of his bottle as he tapped his finger on the counter staring into the mirror behind the counter. Logan pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it with a lighter before blowing out a big cloud of smoke from his mouth glancing around the bar at all the people then lands his eyes on someone a few stools nearby wearing a hood making his eyebrow raise up.

After letting the mug warm her hands a bit Adria reaches up and pushes her hood down, her ears were getting too warm. Running her fingers through her hair a second her nose wrinkles when she smells smoke and gives an involuntary shudder at a bad memory of cigarettes. Looking around she locks eyes with a guy smoking a cigar for a moment but quickly looks back to her drink, not wanting any trouble as she waited out the storm.

Logan stares at her then glances at his cigar taking one more inhale before putting it out in an ashtray as he lets the cloud of smoke slip out of his mouth. He takes another drink of his beer glancing out the window at the storm then shakes his head. "Is this storm ever going to light up?" he says out loud to no one in particular.

-Probably not, just to piss us off- Adria writes before sliding her notebook down to him. She then stands and moves down to the stool next to him. He seemed like an ok guy, just frustrated with the weather. Grabbing her pen she then adds, -Adria- to the page and waited if he'd reply or not as she sipped her drink happily, glad he had finished the smelly cigar.

Logan looked down at the notebook blinking slightly raising his eyebrow again then looks at her nodding his head."Logan." he says taking another drink before turning to her."So um...why do you write stuff in a notebook? can't talk or something?" he asked slightly confused by the notebook.

Adria ducks her head slightly at that before nodding. -Mute all my life and 9 times out of 10 people don't know sign language so this is easier.- she writes in explanation as the name sparks something in her mind. Charles had thought the guy's name started with an L, but he wasn't sure. -It's nice to meet you, Logan, what brings you in here? Besides the stupid weather.-

Logan glances at her for a second then looks back at the mirror as his mouth drops to a frown. "Honestly,...I don't know." He says finishing his beer then pushing it a side with his hand looking back at her. "Trying to...find myself I guess you could put it. If that makes sense at all." he mutters as he rubs his knuckles with his thumb.

It was Adria's turn to raise an eyebrow at him and decided to take a stab in the dark. -No memory?- she writes slowly. That was the guy she was looking for, from what Charles had 'seen'. A man with no memory and steel claws. -But if you don't want to talk, I won't pry- she add quickly, not wanting to seem nosy or anything like that. She just wanted to help.

Logan looked down at the notebook as his eyes got a little wide and pushed it away from him as he eyed her with suspicion."How...did you know that?" he asked slightly wishing he still had his cigar to keep his mouth shut. He didn't think he was being too obvious about it or what to think about any of it.

Adria sighed silently, it was a similar reaction every single time. -I promise I'll explain, but we should find somewhere more private to 'talk'. trust me, things get out of hand fast, then I get nervous and hide and then have to find you all over again- she writes slowly, giving him a reassuring look as she finished her drink and paid for it.

Logan looks down at the notebook reading it a few times in his head then looks back at her eyeing her again for a while then sighs standing up paying for his beer. "I can assume you won't try anything right?" he says looking at her knowing she couldn't do anything possible do anything to stop him if he did change his mind.

-Just 'hear' me out is all I ask, nothing more- Adria writes as she stands to follow him out. The most she could do was run from him anyway. Pulling her hood over her head again she puts her notebook away then so it wouldn't get soaked by the rain and ruined or anything. She could tell he was wary, she would be too if she had no idea who she could trust.

Logan walks out of the bar as he zips up his jacket looking over at his motorcycle then at her."Ever rode a motor cycle before?" he ask walking over to his bike handing his helmet to her as he get onto his bike and turning the engine on.

Adria swallows a bit as she shakes her head, biting his bottom lip. Forcing up her nerves she climbs on behind him carefully and lays her hands on his shoulders after putting on the helmet. Nodding she was ready she closed her eyes, she could handle this she kept telling herself as they started off.

Logan gave a weak smile at how unsure of this she really was and took off at a nice even speed making sure not to go to fast to scare her but not to slow that they wouldn't get anywhere. He would glance back at her a few times to make sure she was doing ok then patted her arms to show she was fine.

Adria slowly relaxed at this and opened her eyes to see the scenery going by. She gave him a reassuring smile as she got used to it. It was a lot like flying she found and realized she could just 'lift off' if something happened. She wondered where they were going as she looked around a bit more.

Logan looked around as the buildings began to disappear and trees and wilderness began to appear as he slowed down to a stop next to a small camp ground with a table and bench in the middle of it."This should a good place with no people around." he says out loud as he turns off the bike looking back at her patting her arms again.

Adria let go of his shoulders and climbed off the bike, handing him back his helmet before going and sitting at the table. Remarkably it was dry and she pulled out her notebook again before motioning to the seat in front of her. -Ok, where to begin- she puts as she thinks about just that, this was the tough part.

Logan puts the helmet on the handle bar of the bike then walks over to the table un zipping his jacket a little under his neck before sitting across from her rubbing his knuckles with his hands. "Do you do this a lot? Go around looking for people with no memory and help them? he asks.****

-Not exactly, you're the first with no memory- Adria writes, tapping her chin with her pen before continuing. -I look for mutants.- she writes carefully, bracing herself for his reaction to that, ready to go invisible and run if she had somehow got this wrong or something. This was where things could go sour.

Logan stares down at the sentence then slowly looks at his hands flexing his fingers as he bites his bottom lip. "So that's what I am...mutant...you say there are others like me?" he asks looking up at her as he touches his dog tags.

Adria lays her hand on his gently as she nods. -There are, many others.- she writes before turning invisible for a few seconds. -Myself included. It's a lot to rake in, but in a nutshell I look for mutants, usually young who can't control their powers, and offer them help. A friend of mine has a school, a safe haven, for us. All I ask is you come and meet him-.

Logan looks at her then rubs his head with his other hand giving a sigh."I don't know, how do I know you're not sending me to some place to get experimented on or somethin?" he ask looking back at her remembering the island he woke up on and Remy telling him what people did on that island.

Adria remembers Charles having rescued some mutants from an island that had been doing just that and she sighed silently before writing. –Honestly? You don't, but I'll answer any question you have. It's all I can do, explain.- she puts looking him in the eye, no trace of deceit anywhere.

Logan rubbed his knuckles as he looks at his hands then looks at her."This friend of yours, what can he do? Can he help me get my memory back so I can find out who I really am?" he asks staring at her.

Adria blinks at that and shrugs. –Maybe, he's a psychic and he wants to try, if you will let him. His name is Charles Xavier, he's a good man. He's helped many mutants, even saved some of their lives…mine included- she puts slowly, shuddering at her bad memories a second and subconsciously tugging her sleeves down, a habit she had developed years ago.

Logan watches her tug her sleeve down then looks up at her."So you think he could someone how read my mind and try to unlock my memories? When can we go and see him?" he asks looking down at his dog tags then puts them back in his shirt.

Adria smiles at him brightly giving his hand a squeeze. –Whenever you want to. I just need to go back to the city and get my truck- she writes quickly, glad her 'mission' wouldn't be a failure after all. –But please, don't get your hopes too high, there's no guarantee he will be able to help your memory- she then puts giving her honest opinion .

Logan stares at the notebook for a bit then nods his head."Your right I shouldn't get my hopes up but it's better than not trying right?" he says then stands up walking over to the bike grabbing the helmet holding it out to her."Worse comes to worse I'll just have more questions than answer." he says out loud as he gets onto the bike.

Adria takes the helmet and slips it onto her head. –Whatever happens, you've got a friend. I want to help you Logan and I will, as best I can- she writes before putting the notebook away and getting on the bike behind him, carefully wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him an 'is this ok?' look. Not as nervous about the ride this time as he started up the engine .

Logan glances back at her and gives her a smirk while patting her hands then starts the engine and drives off faster than before back to the city and to the bar they were first at. He would do anything to get his memories back and to find out who he really was and how he was able to have metal claws come out of his body.

Once he had stopped the bike Adria gets off and heads over to her truck in the parking lot next door. It was rusty and beat up, but when looking for 'new' mutants it wasn't a good idea to have a new car. Looking at the back she smiled when she saw his bike would fit and she opened the tailgate and unfolded a metal ramp, motioning him to roll it up there.

Logan tilted his head at the beat up truck then shrugged his shoulders and rolled his bike up the ramp and jumped over the side closing the back then gets into the passenger side of the truck looking at her."Why um the beat pile of broken parts? Doesn't Charles have better cars or something for you to drive around in?"

-Don't mock my truck, it runs and has survived many attacks by ones who can't control their powers. Would you want to take a brand new car to find someone who could toss it around like a beach ball?- Adria writes after getting in the driver's side and turning it on –It's a bit of a drive, but I can write still if you have questions- she puts attaching the notebook to a clipboard attached to the dashboard .

Logan chuckles at that remark and can picture a brand new car getting ruined in less than a day if picking up mutants who can't control their powers. "Good point I wouldn't want my brand new car getting ruined. If I have any more questions I'll ask later I want you to concentrate on driving."

-Alright, you can turn on the radio if you want. It does work even though it doesn't look like it. And just let me know when you get hungry or something- Adria writes before putting the pen behind her ear and pulling out of the driveway, the truck giving a small sputter when she changed gears. It would take a good day to get there, depending on how often they stopped.

Logan looked around the truck with one eye brow raised not wanting to touch anything just in case it did break. "Don't worry about I'm fine just let me smoke once we get there." he says remembering how she shuddered the first time he light a cigar.

Adria bites her lip slightly at that and concentrates on the pen. Her levitation power had a small telekinetic side, she could lift lightweight things like her pen and paper without touching them. The pen floated over to the paper and she started. –You saw that?- she puts noticing how he was glancing at her, the same look others gave her when they were trying not to make her nervous.

Logan looks at the pen write by its self and blink looking at the notebook."yeah I did I notice little things like." he says looking down at his knuckles rubbing them with his hand. "my senses are higher than most people and mutants." he says looking out the window.

Adria nods a bit at that, -It's alright, and I'll answer any questions you have the best I can- she puts as she focuses on the road as they get out of the city. If he knew about his senses it was a good sign that he had control over his powers. Though she knew to be careful still. –Or I'll just leave you alone until we get there- .

Logan glances at the notebook then at her and gives a small chuckle."Whatever makes you comfortable, I don't want to do anything that will make you disappear and send this trunk over a cliff or anything, not that it would kill me anyway." he says remembering the first time he got hurt and how it healed up right before his eyes.

-I don't disappear, I turn invisible. Big difference.- Adria puts rolling her eyes at him –Besides I only 'disappear' if I want to or get really nervous- she puts slowly giving him a small smile. She was getting better at the nervous part though, and if they went over a cliff there wouldn't be any problem.

Logan put his hands up in defensive way."Excuse me "invisible" none the less I don't want to make you comfortable, I know the way people look at me as soon as I walk into a bar and that's just normal me. Hate to see how they would react to mutant me." he mutters the last part to himself.

Adria heard him anyway and frowned. –It's not good. Most are afraid and some try to attack you.- she puts knowing the reaction all too well. –For some of us, who's powers surface when we're young, even parents can get resentful…and abusive- she puts tugging down a sleeve.

Logan glanced down at her arms then leaned against the window staring at the scenery."Well if I could remember my parents they would have done worse to me if they saw what I was capable off." he says looking down at his hand as he fleches his fingers into a fist.

Adria gently laid her hand on his fist, giving it a reassuring squeeze. –Well, where we're going there are none of those ill feelings.- she puts, looking forward to going home for a while and relaxing a bit. Making a turn she yawns. –We should stop, or I'm going to fall asleep-

Logan looks at her then looks around at their surroundings."You want me to drive so you can sleep? Get there faster be less awkward for you." he says turning to her knowing it would be better for both of them to get there as fast as possible.

Adria thought a second before nodding and pulling over to the shoulder and stopping the truck. Going into the glove compartment she grabs the map and shows him the route and where they were going before trading seats with him. –Thanks Logan, just be nice to my truck.-

Logan gives a small smirk then chuckles."I'll be nice if it doesn't break down on me cause I'm not pushing this all the way there. " he says glancing at her then drives off following the map to what seemed to be the middle of now where as he looked around at all the trees and hills still he drove up to a giant mansion and stopped in front of it. "Interesting place to put a mansion."

Adria rolled her eyes at him before dozing off. When he spoke again she rubbed her eyes groggily as she looked up at the institute. –Can't have just anyone popping in now can we?- she puts before stretching a bit The gate then opens up for them and she smiles. –The garage is to the left and Charles is waiting inside for us.-

Logan looks at her then tenses up as he drives through the gates and over to the garage. As he pulls into the garage he looks around turning off the truck then looks at her."This Charles guy, is he good?" he asks as he gets out of the truck.

Adria gets out and walks over to him, taking her keys as she nods before leading him in through the garage door. Nearly getting ran over by a couple kids running down the hall. Shaking her head she makes a stop sign seem to appear in front of them and they stop and look at her, nodding before continuing slowly. –Have to be careful around here- she adds as she continues towards Charles office

Logan looks around at all the kids then looking down the hall taking in his surroundings before walking after her still tense."How many people are here?" he asks looking up at her.

-Exactly? I'm not sure, but quite a few. Almost all move on when they're old enough and have control.- Adria writes in explanation as they reach a door, noticing how tense he was, but it was understandable. Opening the door and walking in she smiles and waves. "Welcome back Adria, and I'm glad you decided to come Logan." The man behind the desk greets politely

Logan gives him a suspicious look as he walks up to the desk "How exactly do you know who I am, I mean my problem I should say if we knew who I was I wouldn't be here." he says glancing around the room then back to him.

"Adria?" Charles questions and she signs back to him I explained what I could, he agreed to come so I brought him and Charles nods. "My apologies Logan, this must be very confusing for you. My name is Charles Xavier. The island you woke up on. There were many young mutants there, I sensed their danger, I had to get them to safety and I'm afraid you were gone before I could return."

"The island...so they really were doing experiments on mutants then." he says looking down at his knuckles making the metal claws come out of his hand as he stares at the claws. "Did you find anyone else there?" he asks looking up at him.

"No, my focus was on the children. When I returned the island was deserted and the lab destroyed. I don't know anything more. A few days ago I finally sensed you again and I asked Adria to find you." He explains, not flinching at Logan's claws as Adria did. She forced herself to relax though and realized how that must hurt. "I'm sorry Logan, that is all I know so far, but you are welcome here."

Logan retracted his claws then gave a heavy sigh looking out the window."Right thanks anyway." he says as he pulls out a cigar stepping out of the office walking around the running kids and stepping outside lighting his cigar as he leans against the wall.

"Adria, show him around and find him a room" Charles says, not fazed by this, knowing the man would come talk to him again. Adria nods before heading out of the room and outside. Wrinkling her nose at the smoke she leans against the wall next to him to wait. –You're impatient you know that?-

Logan takes a deep breath of the cigar and turns to her raising an eye brow."Yeah well you would be too if you didn't know who or what you were." he says blowing out the smoke away from her as he looks down at his hands.

-Then stay here, let us try to help you figure it out. Charles has been trying to find who was in charge of that awful place.- Adria informs him before laying a hand on his and rubbing where the claws came out with her thumb before pulling it away. –That hurts, doesn't it?-

Logan glances at her then looks forward at the yard nodding his head."Every time." he says taking another breathe of his cigar trying to relax himself. "You get use to it I guess." he says looking at her. So when did you first know you were different." He didn't like referring to being a mutant.

-I was 7 when my powers surfaced. My dad came home drunk for some reason and was yelling a lot. I got so scared and I just vanished, as if on instinct. Things got worse after that.- she writes before slightly rolling up a sleeve. -10 years later Charles found me and brought me here.-

Logan looks at her arms then looks up at her."Did you ever get back at them for hurting you all those years?" he asks taking another breath before putting out his cigar letting the smoke seep through his mouth as he coughed and turned his head away from her.

-I haven't seen them since. They don't care, I don't care. This is home to me, and many others.- Adria puts noticing him cough and getting a worried look. –You ok?- she puts then and pulls her sleeves back down before someone else came along and saw her. –It could be your home too, there's plenty of room.-

Logan pounded on his chest for a second then nodded looking at her."I'm fine, it's a bad habit I know but it keeps me relaxed from destroying anything." he says taking a deep breath as he glances at her arms then back up at her. "I'm not worried about not having a home, I just want to find out who I am first."

-Well, to be honest, I think you'll have a better chance of figuring it out here.- Adria puts with a smile. –And it's always good to have somewhere to come back to.- she adds patting his shoulder gently before turning and motioning him to follow her. –Let me at least show you around-.

Logan looks at her then gives a defeated sigh and turns to follow her knowing he wasn't going to win against her. He also wasn't going to turn away the one person who didn't look at him like he was an animal like everyone else did.

Adria smiles back at him as she gives him the grand tour. Showing him the kitchen, dining room, game/arcade room with a pool table. After showing him a few more things she took him up stairs to the dorms. –My room is here.- she puts pointing to it. –If I'm not their I'm not there. If I want you to go away I'll throw something at the door and it'll thump, if you can come in I'll open the door.-

Logan looks at her and chuckles at her as he leans against the wall crossing his arms. "Got some fight in ya don't cha? Remind me to not get on your bad side." he says with a smirk then looks around the hall way."So let's say if I were to stay here where would my room be?" he ask. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Adria blushes and ducks her head a bit embarrassed when he said that. All she could really do was throw things, but she did have good aim. At his next question she thinks about it a second before walking down the hall two doors and opening one. –Here, there's a key to the door in the nightstand.- she puts as she stands aside so he can look around. –I'll let you settle in abit- she puts before heading to her room.

Logan looks back at her and watches her walk away then walks in his room looking around at the simple room then walks over to the nightstand and takes out the key in the night stand and puts it in his pocket. Logan walks over to the window and stares out at the children outside then looks down at his knuckles. This was going to be a long and difficult journey.

Adria reached her room and closed the door. She knew Logan needed time to settle in and that gave her a chance to take a quick shower and put on some clean clothes. Feeling a little better she went over to the easel she had in the corner and pulled her giant sketchpad onto it. Grabbing a pencil she sat on the stool in front of it and just began to sketch, not quite sure what it would be yet.

Logan opened his window and pulled out another cigar and lit it with a lighter while looking at the clock on the wall as he takes a deep breath of the cigar with his hand hanging out the window with the cigar in his hand slowly blows the air out of his mouth.  
>Adria takes a deep breath as she puts some finishing touches on the outline she was doing. Looking it over she finds it's the cityscape of where she had found Logan and smiles to herself a bit before standing. Somehow knocking the easel over in the process and it makes a loud clatter. It wasn't the first time and she just curses herself mentally as she goes to stand it up.<p>

Logan finishes his cigar then shuts his window while sliding his jacket off and throwing it on the bed and walks out of his room shutting the door. He looks around then walks down the hall and up to Adria's door and knocks on the door bracing himself if she starts throwing stuff at the door or through the door depending on how sharp the object was and how angry she was.

Adria drops the easel again when she hears a knock on her door, sighing silently in frustration. Not even looking at the door she focuses on the door knob and manages to turn it and open the door a bit. Looking up she blinks seeing Logan and gives him a 'help me' look as she points to the easel, guessing he was wondering about the noise, she was a klutz sometimes.

Logan blinks and walks in to the room looking back at the door and how it opened by itself as he shakes his head not going to ask and walks over to her and takes the easel from her and setting it right up then looks down at her sketching book picking it up looking down at the drawing as he tilts his head to the side.

Adria feels herself blushing as he gets a confused look on his face. Grabbing her notebook quickly she scribbles down. –It's just a rough sketch, it's bad I know.- she was always self-conscious about her work and mostly it was just Charles who had ever seen her work. –Thanks for standing that up though…I'm sorry if I made such a loud racket.- she then apologizes.

Logan looks at the sketch book then at her as he raises an eyebrow."I thought it looked fine." he says as he looks at the easel then at her. "You don't have to apologize this is your room you can do whatever you want in it. Like I'm aloud to smoke in my room right?" he ask realizing he didn't even ask if it was alright with her if he smoked in the house knowing how she felt about people smoking.

-Just open the window and don't start the place on fire. It's really annoying when that happens.- Adria puts before taking the sketch pad and putting it back on the easel. –Just don't do it around the kids.- she didn't really have a problem with the smoking, it was just she had been burned many times by cigarettes and she still had the scars. –So what brings you by?-

Logan nods at those rules, they all made sense and he knew better than that to watch where he was smoking, He knew it was a bad habit and he didn't want the kids to start doing it."Um, you cook?" he asks bluntly not really putting much thought into the question. He always had fast food and she seemed to be a smart girl who could cook.

-Depends on what you want. I'm pretty good at the basics and can follow a recipe.- Adria puts as she takes off the hoodie she was wearing over her tank top. He had seen her scars so she was a little more comfortable to let him see the worse ones on her shoulders and back before slipping just a long sleeved t-shirt over the top, it was a lot easier to cook in than the hoodie.

Logan looks over her body as he frowns clenching up his jaw."Uh yeah that would be real nice thank you." he says looking back up at her. How anyone can do this to their own daughter he will never know but it made him angry, he thinks as he turns and walks out of the room.

-When my powers surfaced they didn't think of me as their daughter anymore. I was a freak that they had to try to make normal- Adria puts when she catches up to him, seeing the look on his face as they headed to the kitchen. Once their she looked in the fridge and looked over what there was before getting to work on grilled cheese and tomato soup with hotdogs in it.

"You are not a freak for being different Adria, where do you parents live I want to have a talk with them when I'm don't here." he says sitting at the dining table staring at her with a not pleasant look on his face as he gets more angry the more he thinks about it.

When the food was done Adria dished it up before sitting across from him with her own lunch, but lays her hand on his with a 'please don't' look on her face. –Logan, you're very sweet. I know I'm not a freak and for all I know they could have moved by now.- she puts squeezing his hand reassuringly that she was ok.

Logan stares at her with the same look then looks down at his food and starts eating his food keeping all this information about her parents in the back of his head if there came a time when he needed to talk to them he would, maybe without telling her if it came down to it.

After eating a few bites of her food Adria thinks, -I find it interesting, we barely know each other and you want to stick up for me like that.- she puts before staring down at her food. –You're really very nice, when you get past that gruff exterior.- she adds to it, hoping she was 'sounding' like an idiot or anything for it

Logan chuckles at that last part as he eats more of his food then looks up at her."No child deserves to be beat by their parents for being different. Parents are suppose to protect their children." he says looking back down at his food.

-Unfortunately it's a sad truth when it comes to us. Some are accepting, don't get me wrong. Others don't dare lay a hand on their kids out of fear, but a lot are like mine. There are several students here who wear the scars of abuse. We find them as soon as we can.- Adria writes before continuing her meal. –Seems 'conversation' is always turning sad doesn't it?-

Logan gives a defeated shrug as he finishes his food then leans back staring at her. "So kids like go to school here too to just control their powers or learn normal stuff too?" he asks looking around then looks out the window at the kids outside.

-Most go to regular school because they have enough control. But there are a few who are tutored here until they are able to get through a day without losing control.- Adria puts in explanation before standing and gather the dishes to wash them up. –Care to dry?- she puts as the sink began to fill with water, She then rolls up her sleeves and starts to wash them.

Logan stands up and walks over to the sink standing next to her glancing at her arms then looking up at her."So you don't have a boyfriend that would like ice me to death for hitting on you right?" he asks with a small smirk as he drums his thumbs on the sink.

Adria blushes at that but shakes her head at that. Focusing, she brings the pen and paper over and has it write. –Not even close, but I have a few friends who would ice you if you hurt me.- she says eyes sparkling with amusement, though she wondered if he actually meant what he said about hitting on her or just joking around.

Logan smirks more as he nods his head."Ok I'll just hit on you when they aren't around eh?" he says grabbing a towel and starts drying the dishes as he looks at her smirking more as her cheeks light up more red."Although you could just turn invisible then I'd have to try and find a way to hit on you without looking like an idiot hitting on air." 

Adria blinks a bit at that but begins to giggle silently tossing a few soap suds at him. –Don't worry, I'll do my best not to disappear or anything.- she puts smiling up at him sweetly, trying to make the blush leave her cheeks. Nothing like this had ever happened to her and she honestly did like him.

Logan blocks the suds and smiles nudging her with his shoulder. "Na I should stop harassing your too young you should flirt with someone you own age, I mean who knows how old I really am but I'm pretty sure I'm older then Charles." he says chuckling slightly.

Adria frowns at that slightly, -So what if you're older than Charles, you're very sweet.- she puts looking up at him. If this turned into a matter of age she'd have no chance with him. –And I'm 22 if that really matters or anything.- she puts slowly as she finishes washing. Drying her hands she goes and puts them away.

Logan raises an eye brow as he dries his hands off watching her put the dishes away."22? Damn I thought you were older than that shit, could have fooled me." he says walking up to her.  
>"Besides I have to many bad habits like my smoking and drinking. I don't want to bring back those bad memories for you everything your around."<p>

Adria turns around and faces him, grabbing her notebook. –Everyone has their bad memories.- she puts smiling at him gently. –Logan, it's the man behind the habits that matters and from what I've seen of him, he's a good man.- she writes before reaching out a hand and taking his gently.

Logan looks down at their hands then looks up at her with a slight blush on his cheeks."How can I be a good man if we don't even know who I am?Doesnt that concern you even a little?" he asks pulling her closer to him.

-A little, but when you get your memory back you'll still remember the man you are now and that'll probably rub off on the man you were before you lost them.- Adria puts honestly, notebook laying on the counter so she could write, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. –Either way, you deserve to be happy Logan.- she puts before setting the pen down and laying her freed hand on his cheek softly, smiling at him gently. 

Logan glances over at her hand and down her arm then back up at her and puts his other hand on top of hers."You don't take no for an answer huh?" he says with a slight chuckle then grabs her hand and takes it off his cheek."Besides what would Charles do if he saw you flirting with an old man like me. I don't him to kick you out because of me."

-After being told your wrong and a mistake most of your life, one gets a little stubborn.- Adria admits, Charles having told her that a few times. –And if you're so worried what Charles will think, go and ask him.- she then adds, knowing Charles would just be more surprised she was flirting than who it was with. She was quite surprised at her actions herself, but didn't let it ruin her courage.

Logan coughs in his hand with a surprised look being told to go ask him."Yeah no I'll pass on that thank you." he says hinting that would be the worst idea to do."I mean I just get here and already hitting on you then asking if it's alright would ruin the level ground I have with him."

-It takes quite a bit to get under Charles skin. I've rarely seen him angry at least to where it's noticeable. The last I saw was when he first felt the children in danger and how that man was holding them against their will.- Adria writes slowly, remembering watching him practically stomp to the helicopter. –I've seen a student set his office on fire and he kept his calm, knowing it was an accident.-

"Wow, that's uh that's a lot of patience for a man, I'd be pissed if my office was set on fire." he says scratching the back of his head."So did he help you with controlling your disappearing act or did you learn how to control everything on your own?"

-Charles didn't discover me till I was 17, I had to learn general control, to keep my powers hidden on my own, but when I came here he helped me learn to use my powers at will. It used to be I could only disappear when I was afraid or needed to hide.- Adria puts, explaining it the best she could. –Most powers are triggered by strong emotions. When Charles' office was set on fire, the kid was very frustrated.-

"That does make sense in a lot of ways." he says looking down at his knuckles. He looks back up at her with a small smile."So what do you kids do for fun these days? TV, games?" he asks not really knowing what anybody did these days besides drink at bars.

-Just look around you and you'll see a lot.- Adria puts, looking out the window to see some kids tossing around a football, others a Frisbee. –There are basketball courts out back. And I showed you the game room. There's a pool downstairs too I think. And the kids have their hobbies. I sketch, paint or usually referee a game if it starts to get to out of hand.- she explains with a shrug.

"So what do you draw, portraits cartoons landscape?" he asks leaning against the counter."Can I see your art gallery or are you going to hide that from me too?" he says with a smirk remembering how she reacted when he picked up her drawing book from the floor and started looking at her sketch.

Adria blushes at that brightly as she shakes her head, no one ever really wanted to see her work, except maybe Charles. –I have confidence issues.- she puts slowly, biting her lip a bit. –But if you really want to, I draw what's interesting really.- she adds before turning and heading out the door slowly, leading him back to her room and pulling out two other sketch pads from under her bed.

Logan looks around her room then looks down at the her and tilts his head looking at the sketch pads."Only two? I'd expect this room to be covered in art." he says leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking out the window.

Adria rolls her eyes a bit as she sets the two on the bed. They were large, about the size of poster board. She then goes to her dresser and pulls out about a dozen regular sized sketchbooks and lays them on the bed. She then goes to the closet and pulls of a folio with paintings in it of varying sizes. –Like I put earlier, confidence issues. Not a lot of people have seen all of this, mostly Charles.-

Logan's mouth drops as he watches her take out more and more sketch books from what seems like random differences place in her room. "wow." was all he said as he looks at all the sketch books on the bed as he grabs one and opens it up looking at the drawing."Damn, you've got a lot of free time on your hands girl."

-This is everything I've done since I came to the school. So about five years of art.- Adria puts after setting the folio down and noticing his look. –And it relaxes me.- she explains honestly as she sits on the stool by her easel, wondering what he thought. In the books ranged from stick figures and doodles to portraits, landscapes and whatever she had felt like at the time.

Logan flips through the first book then grabs another one flipping through it."Wow these are amazing why don't you become an artist. I'm sure if you sold all of these you could make a lot of money." he says looking over at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Adria shrugs at that, putting the books away after he finished looking at them. –But then it wouldn't be for fun anymore, it would be a job and people would start expecting something new every so often. I draw because I want to, not because I have to. If I had to, I probably wouldn't like it anymore- she puts it between putting things away.

"That does make sense, why give up what you enjoy for the likes of others smart move." he says sitting on the stool she was sitting on and watches her put her books back where she got them."Well I thought they were good so keep up the talent."

Adria blushes a bit at the compliment, but nods to let him know that she will. After she finished putting things away she went and sat cross legged on her bed facing him. –Now that you've seen my hobby, what would you like to do Logan?- she puts, tilting her head at him curiously as she notices it was starting to get dark outside.

Logan shrugs as he looks back at her."I don't know I usually go to random places to see if anything clicks with me and then I just usually drive around for hours have a smoke get in a bar fight and do that every day." he says tapping his thumbs on the stool.

Adria thinks about that a second, knowing it must be hard without his memories.-I'll do anything I can to help Logan, I promise- she puts as she tries to give him a reassuring look. She really didn't know what she could do for him, except be there and be supportive. –I'd say sleep on it tonight and get a fresh start in the morning.-

Logan gives a small smile as he looks down at his hands."You don't have to promise me anything really you just met me and I don't even know who I am and it's not your job to help me and I don't want you to waste your time on a hopeless case like mine."

-Nothing is hopeless Logan.- Adria puts giving him a firm look. –I thought I would never belong anywhere, and then Charles came along. He saved me and there's no way I can ever repay that. But if I can help others, even a little, I will. Besides I'll waste my time any way I choose.- she puts before crossing her arms stubbornly.

Logan watched her cross her arms like a child and chuckled as he shook his head."You are a stubborn one you know that. Can't take no for an answer.'' he says with a smile. "Look if you want to spend your time trying to help then go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you ahead of time."

Adria gives him a victory smile before nodding in understanding. –I promise not to get in over my head, if that makes you feel any better- she puts before trying to stifle a yawn. It had been a long day and he was probably tired too. –I warn you, things get noisy at about 6:30 when all the kids are getting ready and heading to school.-

Logan nods his head and stands up watching her yawn."I guess I should let you get some sleep, thanks for everything you've done for me so far." he says as he walks over to her and grabs her hand kissing the top of it then walks out of her room winking at her.

Adria blushes as she watches him walk out. Once he's gone she brings her hand up, recalling the feel of his rough, but gentle lips on her skin and smiling to herself before changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed. This was going to be interesting she thinks as she falls asleep for the night, dreaming good for once.

Logan walks into his room and leans back against his door staring at his hand with a sigh then walks over to his bed stripping down to his boxers than falls on the bed."She'd be the perfect women for any man even being mute makes her more attractive." he says out loud before dozing off.

Adria curls under her covers, it felt good to be in her own bed again after searching for days. Her dreams were sweet for once, mostly about the school and students, but they turned to Logan, and he was a wonderful man, no matter what he said about himself.

Logan sat up in a cold sweet switching from being in between nightmares of different wars and dreams of Adria and her drawing flying in his head. He rubbed his face with his hands as he looked down at his blanket and sheets where cut up as he sighed in defeat and fell back to sleep.

Adria had heard a yell from Logan's room and sat up concerned. Sliding out of bed she goes out her door and down to his room. Finding his door unlocked she silently slips inside and sees him thrashing in nightmare. Taking a deep breath she hurries over and sits next to him, laying a hand on his head and stroking his hair soothingly.

Logan jumped at feelings someone touched him and looked up at her breathing hard and his claws out cutting up the bed. He looks around then sits up really fast pushing her away."I'm not...safe to be around...go back to bed." he says putting his hand over his eyes.

Adria had moved out of the way of his claws when he sat up and forced herself not to disappear at that. Shaking her head when he told her to go back to bed she pulled his hand down before wrapping her arms around his neck gently. When she touched someone she could send illusions into their mind and now just sent a calming feeling.

Logan shut his eyes and laid his head into her neck as his breath started to calm down as he retracted his claws and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't do this anymore...every night it's the same thing."

Adria laid a hand on his head and stroked his hair gently as she held him tightly. Being in physical contact she could show him the words she was thinking in his mind. /Want to tell me about it? It might help./ she thinks, promising also not to go anywhere as long as he needed her .

Logan shook his head in a fast motion in her neck."I don't know what they are, it's the same nightmare every night fighting guns explosion." he mutters into her neck trying to relax and calm his breathing and he looks down at his torn up bed.

Adria tilted his head up from the sheets to look into her eyes before stroking his cheek gently. /Don't worry about the bed, you'd be amazed how much stuff gets destroyed here by accident/ she assures him as she does her best to soothe him. She couldn't imagine what he was seeing in his dreams.

Logan rubs his face roughly with the palm of his hand."You need sleep go back to I'll just have a smoke or something." he says looking up at her."Maybe I should just sleep outside the rest of the time I'm here so I don't wake you or anyone else up."

Adria shakes her head at that, keeping her hand on his cheek gently. /You're not the only one to yell in his sleep around here and most of these kids could sleep through a tornado. And I'm used to lack of sleep when someone needs help./ she thinks smiling at him reassuringly .

Logan sighs heavily and relaxes against her as he loosens his grip around her."Your too perfect to waste your time and patience with me." he says as he starts to get droozey again as he breathes in her scent.

Adria rolls her eyes at that a bit as she shifts around. Leaning against the headboard of his bed she gently helped him lay down with his head on her lap. Leaning down she kisses his forehead softly as she strokes his face gently. /Like I put before, I'll waste my time any way I want to./

Logan shuts his eyes and rubs his face on her leg as he wraps his arms around her leg."You amazing girl you know that..." he mumbles in as he falls asleep mumbling other random things.

Adria blushes that as she continues to run her fingers through his hair softly, continuing to send soothing illusions to his mind as she slowly drifts back to sleep herself. Glad he seemed to finally be relaxed enough to sleep, she could tell that he really needed it.

Logan end up sleeping for the first time without waking up after that. The next morning was the first morning he woke up peaceful as he opened his eyes and looked around confused that he was being touched and looked up at her as he cheeks got bright red making his sit up slowly trying not to wake her.

Adria had fallen asleep with her hand still on his forehead. Feeling him move her eyes opened slowly, blinking groggily before slowly stretching her arms. She then tilted her head at him in a 'are you ok?' fashion as there was no way for her to communicate with him at the moment.

Logan looked up at her and nodded his head staring at her."Thank you, for last night." he says as he looks down at his torn up bed while picking up the cut up sheets."I'll...pay for that." he says as he drops the sheet blushing in embarrassment.

Adria just waved it off with a smile before taking his hand gently. /Don't worry about it, I think we have some deal with a sheet factory with how many get destroyed around here. And I'm glad you slept well Logan, I'm here anytime you need me/ she thinks squeezing his hand softly .

"Thank you it really does mean a lot. If there's anything to repay you for everything you've done for me tell me." he says kissing the top of her hand then holding it in his hand. "I'm sorry for keeping you here the whole night, I'm sure that wasn't comfortable for you."

/It's alright Logan, a kink in my neck, nothing major/ Adria smiles leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. /I'm going to go get dressed, the kids are gone by now so the kitchen should be free if you want me to make you some breakfast/ she thinks before letting go of his hand and standing.

Logan watches her stand up as he slides to the edge of the bed sitting there."That would be nice thank you." he says standing as he watches her leave and walks over to his jacket and pulls out a cigar and starts getting dress then lights his cigar.

Adria made her way to her room quickly, getting dressed and grabbing a notebook and sketchbook before walking out and to the kitchen. She had to admit she had noticed how toned he was and now struggled to get the thought out of her head as she started on breakfast for them.

Logan smoked half of his cigar noticing he only had one left and made a note to himself to go out and buy some later before walking down stairs to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to watch her cook breakfast and smiled to himself watching her.

Adria felt eyes on her as she flipped another pancake onto a plate before checking the eggs and dishing them out. Picking up the two plates after turning off the stove she smiles at Logan and nods her head to the table as she walks over to it and set the plates down and sits at the table, waiting for him.

Logan smiles more and walks over to the table sitting across from her and starts eating breakfast. "Want to go on a ride with me into town, I need to get more cigars." he says looking up at her watching her eat.

Adria blinks at that as she takes a bite of her food, but nods. Eyes shining a bit at the thought of spending more time with him and she did actually like his bike. –That sounds great Logan, I need a new sketchbook anyway- she puts looking at the one she had with her and finding she was on her last page.

Logan tilts his head looking at her sketch book then smirks looking back at her. "You should draw me a picture sometime I'll hang it on my wall above my bed to everyone can see it." he says as he smirks more."Well I mean I don't think I'd let anyone else in my room besides you so you'd be the only one seeing it."

Adria blushes at that, but smiles nodding a bit. –If you'd like, what would you want me to draw though?- she puts curiously as she finishes up her breakfast and takes her dishes to the sink. To her it meant that he was thinking of sticking around for a while at the very least.

Logan finishes his food then stands up with his dishes and follows her to the sink putting the dishes in the sink and leans against it."Whatever comes to your mind, surprise me." he says as he crosses his arm staring at her."Whatever you draw will be amazing so it doesn't matter to me."

Adria rolls her eyes at that as she starts to roll ideas around in her head, at the same time she grabs the towel and tosses it over his head as she starts to wash the dishes, wanting him to dry again. It wasn't awkward to be around him when her hands were to occupied to 'talk'.

Logan chuckles at her as he takes the towel off his head and holds it in his hand as he watches her wash the dishes as he dries the ones she hands him. "You'd be a good mom you know that, you can cook, you clean, and you're nice and caring. You don't find that in people anymore, well I mean I don't see that in the people I meet."

Adria blushes at that as she finishes washing the dishes and dries her hands. –You're really sweet you know that. I'm not sure I'd be that great though, they wouldn't be able to understand me till they could read or taught them sign language- she puts with a silent sigh.

Logan dries off his hands as he tilts his head staring at her."You want me to learn sign language so you don't have to use the notebook anymore?" he asks thinking how hard it must be for her to not be able to communicate with anyone.

Adria smiles at that but shrugs, -Only if you want to and I'd still have to keep it with me in case you didn't understand something.- she puts thinking how much easier it would be if he did know at least a little bit on sign language, Charles could help teach him too.

Logan smiles at that then leads her outside to the garage and takes his bike off the back of her truck and rolls it outside holding the helmet to her as he gets on the bike and turns it on."I can teach you how to drive a motorcycle if you want.".

Adria takes the helmet and slips it onto her head before blinking at his statement. –You'll have to be really patient on that. It took Charles more than a year to teach me to drive a car- she admits with a blush, looking down in embarrassment, chewing her lip a bit.

Logan chuckles at lot before grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his waist then pats her arms."Our cute when your embarrassed." he says before driving out of the gates and towards the closes town near by driving faster than usual.

Adria rolls her eyes a bit and kisses his cheek before wrapping her arms around him tightly as he drove fast. She was still getting used to this a bit and she closed her eyes tightly before realizing they weren't going to crash. She then very slowly opens her eyes and looks around.

Logan glances back at her with a smile as they reach a small town after driving for a while and pulls up to a small gas station and parks the bike in front of it. Logan slides off the bike and holds his hand out to her helping her off the bike.

Adria takes his hand when he offers it, but doesn't let go once her feet were on the ground. Looking up at him she gives a shy smile, hoping it was ok. If not she figured he'd just drop her hand or tell her to let go as she unclipped the helmet and took it off for now.

Logan smirks and walks in to the gas station still holding her hand as she walks over to the cigar and cigarette section at the front of the store looking his certain brand of cigar."You want anything?" he asks looking over at her."I'm buying."

Adria chews her lip a second as she thinks. She then goes over to the little stand that had all the postcards, they were 5 for 25 cents, and looks them over. Smiling when she saw there were a few new ones she carefully picked them out and showed him happily.

Logan looks at them with an eye brow raised and looks at her while chuckling slightly."Ok whatever floats your boat." he says placing the cigars and the postcards on the counter with his money then walks out with her back over to his bike handing her the cards.

Adria takes them gently and puts them away in her bag before kissing his cheek gently before signing Thank you seeing his confusion she then writes it out for him and repeats the motion. –Honestly I have a boxful of these, they're a good reference for my drawing sometimes-

"Oh." Logan says then nods as he gets back on the bike holding the helmet out to her. "Do you take photos of scenery as well or just buy post cards?" he asks puling her arms around his waist again.

/I'm a horrible photographer, so I stick with the postcards/ Adria thinks, slipping a hand under the edge of his shirt to touch his skin so she could think to him, it had to be skin contact and she quickly explained that to him, though the muscles on his stomach were nice.

Logan glanced down at her hand then looked around as he drove up to a mini market a block away from the gas station and parked the bike in front of it."Think they have your sketch book here?" he asks looking back at her not really knowing where to find one.

Adria looked up at the market and shakes her head before pointing to a small shop next door. –There actually, it's just art supplies- she puts before taking his hand and leading him over there and inside, waving to the clerk when they walked inside and quickly found them.

Logan looks around the shop at all the arts supplies."Should I just buy you this whole shop ? That would keep you entertain the rest of your life right? he says look at her as he looks at all the sketch books and the different sizes.

Adria rolls her eyes at that and punches his arm playfully before looking at the different books. Smiling and picking up the one she was looking for before turning back to him with a 'Ready when you are' look, patient if he wanted to look around at anything else.

Logan looked at the book then up at her as he raises an eyebrow."Just one?" he asks nodding his head to the shelf at the other sketch books ."Come on your going to need more than one, you'll go through that book in like an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is the end of the story since the other person writing this with me just stop talking to me randomly and every time i try to ask her why she never replies back so this is an unfinished finished story. Sorry guys nothing else i can do thanks to everyone who did read this, sorry it has no ending. <strong>


End file.
